1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for an apparatus that is configured to be inserted into a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, apparatuses that are inserted into a living body, such as endoscopes, are generally known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191978 discloses an endoscope system in which a propulsion mechanism is added to the living body insertable apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191978 discloses an endoscope inspection system in which driving information such as the moving speed of the self-propulsion apparatus is displayed simultaneously with display of the observed image.